Saphira, the Frost Dragon
by AmyHollands
Summary: It's been a thousand years since Gash took the throne. Now comes the next demon battle. Follow the story of the Frost Dragon, Saphira, who refuses to make friends and to become King. Accepting OCs via Review or PM. Due to reasons (writer's block), this story is ON HIATUS!
1. Character Application

I've decided to re-write my KnGB second generation demon battle story and I'm going to be accepting characters for this story, just like last time. The characters already accepted may want to resubmit (since a certain author lost everything…). If you haven't submitted a character yet, here's the application:

**Demon**

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Appearance:

Alignment:

Personality & Biography:

Partner:

Spell book color:

Powers & Natural Abilities:

Spells:

**Human**

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Appearance:

Alignment:

Personality & Biography:

Partner:

Nationality:

**Extra Notes**

How did they meet?:

What's their relationship?:

How do you want them to meet Saphira and Felicia?:

Coupled? With who?:

Is there anything else that I need to know about them?:

.

..

...

**_Here's an example with the main team:_**

**Demon**

Name: Saphira

Age: 14yrs

Gender: Female

Appearance: Pale Peach skin. Ice Blue Eyes. Dark Blue Hair. A Frost Dragon. Dragon Horns on her head. Small Dragon Tail. Small canine fangs. Claws on hands. Wears shorts with a belt and a bikini type top. No Shoes. Wears sleeves on her forearm, bound by small belts. A necklace of a crescent moon.

Alignment: Good

Personality & Biography: Very Adventurous. Tomboyish. At a young age, Saphira loved to run around the fields of her homeland. Enjoys being on her own. A little bit of an outcast by choice. She refused to make any friends due to the battle for the demon throne. If she were to be chosen, she felt that becoming friends with them would hinder her battles. Saphira is serious on the battlefield. She doesn't want to be king. She wants to protect Felicia. She is a member of the dragon clan. Late bloomer with Dragon Transformation.

Partner: Felicia Blackthorn

Spell book color: Light Blue

Powers & Natural Abilities: Ice. Dragon Transformation; being a part of the dragon clan, she has to learn how to transform into her dragon form by ten years old.

Spells:

· **Giker**: A snowstorm is shot from the palm of her hand. (Attack)

· **Georuk**: Saphira heals herself. (Assist)

· **Gikeruga**: A stronger and more concentrated version of Giker. A beam of icy energy is shot from her palms. (Attack)

· **Gikor Garugo**: Saphira creates large ice shards that come from underground. (Assist)

· **Gizeruk**: Icy winds surround Saphira's arms that instantly freeze anything they touch. She can't use a spell while this spell is in effect. Limited time: thirty seconds. (Assist/ Immobilization)

· **Swordo Gikeruga**: A large sword of ice is summoned and Saphira can use it as physical weapon. (Attack)

· **Dioga Gikerdon**: A giant ball of ice is formed from her hands. (Attack)

· **Baber Teogiker**: A massive and powerful snowstorm is created from her palm. It's her most powerful form of Giker. (Attack)

**Human**

Name: Felicia Blackthorn

Age: 15yrs

Gender: Female

Appearance: Pale Peach skin. Black hair. Midnight Blue eyes. Wears a gold moon necklace. Camisole top under a black button vest. Jean shorts with a white belt. Knee-high socks. Brown boots. Wears an white hat with a black ribbon. White bracelets and spare hair ties.

Alignment: Good

Personality & Biography: Nice and kind. Perceived to be cold and strict. Scary when mad. Enjoys photography. High school dropout to pursue photography. Kicked out of home a year prior to story. Sensitive when it comes to talking about her past. Doesn't have a "home" to go to. Tries to have fun and enjoy the now. Sells her photography for a living. Works part time with Saphira in the cities they visit. Surviving.

Partner: Saphira

Nationality: American

**Everything else depends on you.**


	2. Meeting

**Chapter 1: Meeting**

_Click!_, the sound of her new camera was always excited Felicia. She took pictures of the various flowers around Paris, France. She had done this for a week now and it was about time she left to go to a different city. Felicia used her last day in Paris to check out her usual hot spots; her camera with her of course.

.

..

...

Felicia revisited her favorite restaurant in Paris, a small café name "Bella Rosa." Although she had been there a week, this wasn't her first time in France since she started freelance photography. Paris was always a good place for photo opportunities.

The teenage photographer always came around the current time: 3:15pm. It was a warm, summer day.

"Hey, Javier! My usual please!" Felicia came through the door of the café. The waiter, Javier, was seated at the breakfast bar. He seemed annoyed.

"Lisa, why don't you have proper café manners? You're a regular here. Shouldn't you know not to disturb the customers by now?" Javier scolded her.

Felicia laughed under her breath "Haven't you heard the customer's always right?"

"Not when she's purposely making a scene."

Javier pinched her nose and pulled on it. Felicia was a couple inches shorter than Javier, and less bulky. Of course, it hurt her.

"Javier, be nice to her. If it wasn't for her…" an older chubbier man came to the front. By the outfit and authority, he must be the café manager. Felicia and Javier would know. Javier let go of Felicia.

"Bella Rosa wouldn't be so popular…" Javier, Felicia, and the older man said in unison.

"Plus, I worked here a couple times in the past. I'm at a much higher rank here than you are." Felicia walked over to the breakfast bar. "Come on. I gave you my order already Javier. Chop chop."

The older man placed his hand atop of her head and looked at Javier.

"You heard the little lady. Hop to it." He ordered Javier. With that, Javier went to the back kitchen as the manager sat next to her. "So, how long till the next excursion?"

"Few hours. I'm off to Morocco next, to take photos of the wildlife." Felicia responded.

"Morocco, in Africa huh? Are you going by plane?"

Felicia shook her head, "Boat. It's way cheaper. And I can take photos of the Mediterranean Sea and the people on the boat. Never a photo op missed by _the_ Felicia Blackthorn." Felicia posed with her camera.

"You're never going to just settle down, aren't you? Why not finish school? You dropped out your freshmen year of high school, right?"

Felicia shook her head and looked at her camera "I can't. Too many things to do. I can't waste it behind a desk and listening to some teacher telling me things I already know."

"Lisa, you have to at least get a high school diploma now-a-days."

"I can live without one. I'll travel the world like I've been doing for the last year. Not like I'm needed anyway."

As Javier came back with Felicia's order, a Mushroom Swiss Burger and fries with a cup of Sprite, silence fell among the group. Felicia set aside her camera and started to eat. The manager and Javier looked at her "You know you're always welcome here, Lisa."

"I sure hope so. Your burgers are best by far."

"I mean, you can work here like before and live upstairs with us."

Felicia stopped eating as she listened to the manager speak. Javier spoke "Lisa, you're only a teenage girl. You shouldn't be out travelling the world on your own. You always end up back here anyways."

Felicia looked at them with a smile, continuing to eat "You know I don't stick around for very long. I'll come back here 'cause you two are the closest thing to family I've got. I always come back, do I?"

The manager and Javier shrugged, knowing Felicia wasn't going to change her mind. The manager spoke "I guess there really isn't any stopping you, is there?"

"You're going on that boat either way, aren't you?" Javier crossed his arms.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?" Felicia finished up her food. She left her money and put her camera around her neck. "I have to hit the hills before sunset. I'll get that photo this time for sure."

"Alright. Good luck." The manager said. Felicia left the café as she was watched by Javier. The manager grinned "You can take the rest of the day off Javier."

Javier blushed, shocked "Wh-what? Why would I do that?" Javier headed to serve the other customers. "We're low staffed today. Come on, Manager."

The manager laughed as he watched Javier walk away from the breakfast bar with Felicia's dishes and laughed a little.

.

..

...

By 5:45, Felicia made it to the hills on the outskirts of town. "Aww man, I'm going to miss it again!" She got her camera ready as fast as she could and started taking the sunset photo in many different angles. The sunset didn't last too long. She stopped as soon as the sun disappeared, 20 minutes later.

"Shoot, it's over. I didn't get that many pictures but…" Felicia checked the photos she took.

_Come on, give me a good shot!_, she looked at the reel.

_Hah… Hah…_, the sounds of heaving breathing as someone ran towards Felicia. She had a demon's spellbook in her hands as she ran through the forest near Felicia's location.

"Shoot, not today either. I was hoping to get it before I left…" Felicia became disappointed.

The unknown figure emerged from the forest and leaped into the air.

"Huh?" Felicia looked back and was landed on by a girl about her age with a small dragon's tail and horns. She wasn't dressed conservatively, that's for sure.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I gotta keep moving." She walked over Felicia. She continued running.

"Hey, you can't just-" Felicia looked toward the direction the dragon girl ran off to. "What was that anyway? Some kind of cosplayer? Weirdo…" Felicia looked at her watch "Shoot! I gotta get my stuff. My boat leaves port soon."

.

..

...

-Felicia's POV-

And that was how we met. She wasn't the most graceful of girls around, but that was the start of our journey.


	3. Life-Changing

**Chapter 2: Life-Changing**

_Hey, can you read anything in this book?_ A question all demons have to ask to humans this time around. They get many different responses. Some try, at least. But others don't even look at them. While some looked human enough, Saphira was anything but.

Every thousand years, a hundred demons are sent to the human world to battle with the help of a human partner. Saphira would always think it had to deal with the human energy and their perseverance that makes the demon use their power to their full potential. She didn't know.

Saphira, after bumping into Felicia, stood in front of the café and held her book open. When you're her age and asking humans to read it to her on top her dragon horns and tail, no one would give her the time of day.

.

..

...

Saphira let out a huge sigh, closing her book and packed it in the small messenger bag she had on. She began walking towards the port. "Today's a failure too." She held her head up high and kept a smile on her face "Though I can't use my powers, I don't have to fight to become king. I don't have to involve a human. It works out for me if I can't find my book owner." Saphira skipped down the road, seen by Felicia. At the time, Felicia was collecting her bags in the residents' floor of the café.

"That girl…"

The manager walked out to her "Lisa, do you know her?"

Felicia shook her head "She bumped into me back in the hill. I couldn't get a picture of the sunset today, either."

"She's been coming around for about a week now. Around the same time you came back, Lisa."

"Oh?"

"She's been getting people to read that book of hers. Of course, neither Javier nor I could read the thing. It's all hieroglyphics or some other language."

Felicia looked on for a moment, watching Saphira disappear from sight "She's heading for the port."

The manager looked at Felicia as went inside to go up to the residents' floor. "So you might bump into her then. Your boat's about to leave the port. Are you going to make it?"

"Geez, quit worrying, I'm never late." Felicia disappeared upstairs.

.

..

...

Saphira repeated her process at the port, where a cruise ship was docked. She held the book by the spine and showed every human in sight her spellbook. And again, a majority of the crowd ignored her. Saphira sighed in relief. "None here too, huh?" Saphira walked to the edge of the port to sit on a wooded bench. She flipped through the pages of her spellbook. "I am rather curious what kind of spells are going to come out of here. I rarely used any of my powers back home. I sure hope is something speed related… or Ice. Ice, like my big sister. That'd be nice." She thought aloud. Saphira closed her book and looked into her bag for a gold moon necklace to match her own. Smiling at memories of her family, she kissed it and looked up, holding it to her chest. "I can't give up that easy. Even if I don't want to fight, I will find a partner."

Felicia arrived at the port as Saphira looked out to the sea. She didn't know why, but Felicia was very interested in her. Was she really a cosplayer? They looked real to Felicia. She checked her watch and thought she had a bit of time to board her boat. She left the line as she walked over to Saphira.

"Hey! Girl with the horns!" Felicia called, approaching her. Saphira looked back at Felicia. Not to either of their knowledge, the Ice Blue book emulated a slight glow of light as Felicia came closer. The light dimmed to where it wasn't even noticeable. "Do you mind if I take a picture of you?"

"Huh? A picture?" Saphira tilted her head in confusion. Her tail flicked to the side a bit, noted by Felicia.

"So it is real, huh?" Felicia pointed at her tail.

Saphira tucked her hair back, looking at her dragon tail. She then looked back at Felicia "Oh, yeah. I was born with it. Where I come from, a lot of people had them." Saphira nodded "I guess you can take as many photos as you want. Not like I mind or anything."

Felicia set her things down and prepared her camera "Oh thanks a lot. I love taking pictures."

"Oh, you were that girl over at the hilltop! I remember that camera."

Felicia laughed "Yeah. Luckily, you didn't break my camera. So no harm done."

"I'm sorry again."

Felicia only smiled as she rose her camera to her eyes. She took a few glamour shots of Saphira before checking her reel. She sat next to her "Well, what do you think?"

Saphira looked at the few photos taken of her. She thought the reflection of the sun through the water made her seem more divine. "I love them. You really are good at this… uh…" Saphira only now realized that she didn't know Felicia's name.

"Felicia. Felicia Blackthorn. People usually call me 'Lisa,' though. It's short and easy, they say." Felicia took back her camera.

"Saphira. Nice to meet you."

.

..

...

Saphira enjoyed this moment of peace. Demons, without a bookowner, don't usually have moments like these. Saphira knew better though. She was always ready to make a run for it if she needed to. To her, Saphira would sacrifice all the time in the world just for moments like these.

Before they knew it, an hour passed. The ship blew its horn, signaling for all passengers to board in five minutes.

"Oh, that's my que. I gotta head out now. You stay safe around Paris. Wouldn't want a kid in danger." Felicia rubbed her head.

"Wait, you aren't going to ask about where I came from? Or anything?" Saphira thought aloud, thinking how strange it was for a human not to be curious of her horns and tail. To their kind, it wasn't normal.

"Why do I need to ask? I can see you're pretty scared of something. A lens tells all, you know." Felicia said. She smiled "With such an expression, I'd rather talk about things happening now, not what's in the past."

Saphira got Felicia. The two maybe around the same age with the same mindset of a teenager but to Saphira, Felicia was wise. Much more mature. Saphira's book glowed a little brighter, but still not noticeable. "Felicia…" The horn sounded again. Probably signifying that the boat would leave in two minutes.

"Shoot, I have to go. See you around, if you're still in Paris." Felicia ran off to the ferryman. Saphira watched Felicia walk up the walkway onto the boat. When Felicia boarded, the walkway was removed and the boat began its journey towards the continent of Africa.

Just then, Saphira took her book and packed it in her messenger bag. She ran out the port and followed the boat eastward till she didn't have any more land. Felicia watched her, whom was paying no mind to the boat.

_What is she_-, Felicia wondered.

_This is the human world. I might not be able to do it… but I've got to try!_ Saphira thought jumping off the side, closest to the boat.

On the port, many people gasped at the sight. Felicia was one of them "Saphira!" Felicia's tone matched her worried facial expression as she ran further up the boat to try and catch her, if she could reach that far.

_It's no good. She's too far out!_ Felicia reached out for her.

As Saphira stayed airborne, she had her eyes closed. _Come on… Come on…_ She was concentrating.

Saphira looked at Felicia, reaching out to her. Tears were forming in Felicia's eyes, mouthing something.

_She doesn't have to be my partner. She doesn't have to participate in my battles. But I want to see where she goes. Where she'll end up. Felicia Blackthorn, even if you aren't my partner, I'll protect you from demons. I just want to see this world with you_.

"Saphira!" Felicia screamed.

Saphira's eyes dilated as the book in her messenger bag glowed bright. She twirled into the air as large dragon wings grew out of her back. She spread her wings out, hovering over the cruise ship. Felicia and the other people on the cruise looked at her in awe. It wasn't known if it was out of fear or shock… or both.

"Saphira?"

"I did it! I grew my wings! Felicia! I got my wings!" Saphira flew at Felicia, where the crowd cleared the way for Saphira to land. As soon as she did, her wings disappeared. "Of course, I need to learn to use them…"

"Saphira! Why did you do that?!" Felicia was angry. She didn't care about Saphira's wings. She didn't even question it. She was angry for Saphira taking such a risk. "That was too dangerous! What if you fell into the water?! You could have died!"

Saphira's tail drooped and she looked down, not wanting to see Felicia's mad face. "Sorry… I just wanted…"

Felicia sighed and smiled "Fine. I'll forgive you this once, but don't you dare do something like that again. Half-near killed me with that stunt." Saphira's mood became happier as she cheered. "By the way, what's up with your bag? It's been like that since you started flying."

"What?" Saphira looked at her bag. Her book's glowing a strong Ice Blue color. _She can't be…_, Saphira took out her spellbook as she looked at Felicia. She opened the book and showed it to Felicia. Saphira had a serious face, instead of her usual carefree expression "Felicia, I'm going to show you this book and only tell me if you can read anything. Don't tell me what it says if you can. Just, tell me if you can read anything."

Felicia nodded and took the book. She flipped through the pages. Saphira's heart pounded with anxiety. Suddenly, Felicia closed the book and gave Saphira back the book "I can read a small passage on the 58th page." Saphira flinched. "Is it important?"

"Felicia… I'm so sorry…" Saphira took her book back and ran away from the deck, through the crowd.

_Saphira..._, Felicia followed after her.

.

..

...

Eventually, Saphira managed to get away from Felicia. _I shouldn't have followed! Now, I endangered her life…_


End file.
